Percy not Bianca
by AnikaandAj
Summary: What if Percy went inside of Talos instead of Bianca in TTC. Did he really die? Chiron discovers he may not be dead and Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Annabeth search to find out the truth before Luke. Will they be successful? Set after TTC.
1. Inside of Talos

**Anika: Alright so I'm back from prison and I'm starting a new story so here we go. Welcome to my newest story. I couldn't resist doing this story even though I'm working on 5 others that you should totally check out. Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO…. yet.**

_**Bianca's P.O.V.**_

_Flashback_

"Crazy Idea Time." Percy said as Talos' foot came up. I saw on the foot a hatch that said, _for maintenance only._ I suddenly realized what he was doing when it was too late. Percy had gone through the tunnel already with me feeling a hole in my chest that was made from guilt. It was gnawing at my every inside, if someone died it would consume me. "Where's Percy?" Thalia asked me as Talos started swerving out of control. "He went inside Talos!" I answered.

Talos whirled around, creaking and sparking and Talos began to fall apart. Soon he was in a pile and we were all safe, except for Percy. Grover then dug himself out of the junk pile that he was trapped in and saw Thalia and me digging through the pile of scraps and Zoë having a look of shock on her face. "Where's Percy?" he asked dazed. "Percy saved us, he went inside Talos and shut him down." Zoë answered still shocked. "He's buried somewhere in the scraps." When Grover heard that he rushed over faster than I had ever seen before and started clawing at the scraps trying to find his best friend.

We dug through the entire pile to find Percy wasn't in there. He was dead. I started to cry and Grover could've made a river with his tears. Thalia was trying to be brave, but I knew that she was devastated that he was gone. "Annabeth is not going to take this well." Thalia commented, a few tears escaping. I somehow couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't dead though.

Annabeth was still weak from holding up the sky when we arrived at camp, but despite our protests she went to the Poseidon cabin to look for Percy. None of us wanted to break it to her, so I went with her to tell her. "Where's Percy?" she asked me as if I had done something to him. "Percy died on the quest saving us, Percy was a hero." I informed her crying a little bit myself. "I took a figurine for Nico in the Junkyard of the Gods and Talos attacked us. Percy went inside of him and shut him down, saving us all." I could tell she was pretending to be brave just like Thalia was. I knew it was my fault that Percy died and it would haunt me for the rest of my life. Until I found out that I was wrong.

**Anika: Alright so let me know what you think. I do take anonymous reviews so there's no reason for you not to review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you reviewed. I. Remember to review and tell me what you think! –Anika.**


	2. Annabeth's Dream

**Aj: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this or me on alerts or favorites. Here's chapter Annabeth's P.O.V.**

It had been three months since Percy died and I still didn't know how I felt. I mean he had died on a quest trying to save me from getting kidnapped. The sad thing was that Percy's mom had been killed also a week after I was savedby the minotaur. The huntresses were about to leave with Bianca as the new lieutenant and Thalia 2nd in command. We were about to go to Percy's funeral when Chiron called Thalia, Bianca, Grover, and me to the big house for a meeting. I had arrived at the big house last which was unlike me. "Now that you're all here, I may begin." Chiron announced obviously stalling. "I believe Percy may be alive. Bianca here has been having dreams of the skeleton warriors finding him alive. We must have a quest to find him and bring him back." Chiron explained. I think that I stopped breathing for a second at the shock. "Who would like to lead this quest?" Chiron asked. All of our hands went up instantly. I guess we all wanted to see if Percy was alive. " It was my fault that I couldn't stop Percy from going into Talos, please let me lead the quest." Bianca pleaded. Chiron nodded and told her to go see the oracle.

Bianca didn't come back down for hours so I decided to take a nap, hopefully it would give me more clues of what happened to Percy. _Dream_

I saw Luke there fully healed from his fall; he was talking to the golden sarcophagus that held Kronos. "If the boy really is alive and if we do find him, why would his answer change?" Luke asked. "_Amnesia is a funny thing Luke. All it takes is to be hit hard on the head for you to forget everything. Talos, would for sure have supplied that hit on his head. He will not remember anything about the gods. We can twist his mind." _Kronos' voice explained. I was shocked. "What if he still remembers my lord, or if he's dead. What will we do then for the prophecy? Two children of the big three are hunters and one is ten years old?" Luke asked. I was confused when he said that. Were Nico and Bianca children of the big three? The cold voice laughed. _"If Jackson is dead then we shall resurrect him, there would be no way though for him to not have amnesia if he survived." _Kronos explained. Luke smiled a cruel smile then it faded. "What if the camp gets in the way?"

"_Then we get to the boy first, no more questions! Tell the general to send the skeleton warriors after him." _Kronos ordered. Luke left the room and I was left alone with the titan lord. _"Tell your silly camp that if they get in the way there will be more deaths. Say good-bye to your crush daughter of Athena." _ The scene changed and I saw Percy in the control room of Talos. "Percy, get out of there!" I yelled. He looked at me and smiled one of his crooked smiles. "Annabeth?" he asked confused. "Yes, I'm talking to you from the future. You'll either lose your memory or die and I can't lose you!" I told him. "Annabeth, if you're dreaming then I can't do anything to stop it. I promise nothing bad will happen to me though." He told me solemnly. "I do know this, Bianca and Nico are children of Hades." My mouth opened in shock. How did I not see it before? I'm supposed to be a daughter of Athena and Seaweed Brain figured it out before me! Percy waved good bye and the scene changed yet again and I was outside the lotus casino. Percy was outside of it talking to the man who had tried to trap us in there. "Do you want to come in son, it's free for however long you want to stay?" he asked. Percy looked around as if a woman would come up to him and shout at him for talking to strangers and then take him home. I smiled at the thought that Percy was alive, but frowned at the thought that he wouldn't remember anything. It was all Hephaestus' fault for making Talos! A small par of me argued that it was Bianca's fault for taking the little figurine for Nico, but I ignored it since Bianca was a great friend. Percy nodded and walked inside The Lotus Hotel and Casino. At least I knew where he was. I walked over to a newspaper bin and looked at the date. It read, _January 21, 2008._ So this happened two months ago. The skeleton warriors were going after him now though.

I forced myself to wake up and saw Bianca hovering over me. "What did you see?" she asked. I easily explained every single detail of my dream and Bianca looked a little worried. "Looks like we're going to Vegas." Grover announced from the corner of my room. "It'll be nicer than this room, there's so many books in here, it's so hard not to eat one!" Grover joked. I knew he was trying to change the subject from Percy and I thanked him for that, then I turned to Bianca. "What was the prophecy?"

**Aj: So a sort of cliffy. Thank you guys so much for reviewing on the last chapter. I know that it was super short so I hope this one make's up for it. So do you think that Kronos will find Percy first? Review. What do you think Bianca's Prophecy is? Review. Do you want me to update quickly? Review. I do take anonymous reviews so there's no reason not to. Hope you liked this chapter, see you next time! - Aj**


	3. Remembering Riptide

**Aj: I'm blowing off my homework so here's the next chapter!**

_Bianca, _what_ did the prophecy say?_

_Bianca's P.O.V._

We had just planned to go to Vegas when Annabeth asked me about the prophecy. How could something on Earth possibly sound so evil? "Four shall go to rescue a friend, Only to a trap at the hands of a traitor,

Losing another at what looks like the end, and

The one who forgot will be forced to remember.

The truth was I made the last line up because the other two freaked me out. Annabeth seemed suspicious but didn't say anything…yet. "Let's go get Thalia and get going." Grover suggested. We agreed and I went to my cabin to see if Thalia was done packing. When I arrived Thalia was listening to Green Day at max volume. I really wish Artemis would take away that cd! I went up to her and turned the stereo off. "Hey! What was that for?" Thalia asked. "Skeleton warriors are going after Percy, we need to save him now!" I informed.

I'm not going to lie. When Annabeth told me her dream I was grinning madly on the inside. Percy was a great hero and now that he was alive, I didn't feel so guilty. I still felt guilty, just not as much. Thalia jumped off of her top bunk and followed me out the door with her green backpack in her hand. She slung it over her back and I grabbed my light blue one from my bunk. In it, was a picture of Percy that I took from Annabeth's millions. I knew that she blamed me for it. I blamed myself also. Now I was going to get him back though. Thalia and I went out the door to Artemis' cabin and found Grover and Annabeth easily. We were about to leave camp on the Pegasus. Annabeth hadn't let anyone ride Blackjack after Percy 'died' so I bet he was happy that he was being ridden again.

It must have been hard losing your best friend and not being able to say goodbye to him. I don't now what I would've done if I lost Nico or Nico lost me. It would definitely suck! Especially if it would've have happened if one of us got kidnapped. I was mad at Nico at first because he made Percy promise to protect me and it got him killed. I had just forgiven him two weeks ago and now I was leaving him again. I looked at the little figurine that I took from Hephaestus' junkyard. I now noticed the resemblance he had to Nico and I; he was our father after all. The figurine was Hades, figures.

I had boarded a Pegasus named Chrysler, Grover got one named Numb chuck, Thalia chose Death wind (She thought the name was cool.) Annabeth took Blackjack hoping that he would be able to bring memories back to Percy, if he was alive of course. Before we took off Nico ran up to me. "How come I can't go?" Nico asked wanting to help Percy. "It's too dangerous Nico, you're only ten." I answered. "Bianca, what if Kronos sent you and Annabeth those dreams to lure you guys into a trap. What if he's really….dead?" Nico asked not able to say the last word. (Remember that Nico is still the same annoying little kid because Bianca never died.) "What if it's real Nico? I maybe cost Percy his life, I have to see." I answered. He nodded understanding the importance of the matter. "Just promise me you'll be careful." Nico demanded. I nodded. "I will." With that we took off into the race to save Percy. I just hoped those skeleton warriors were slower than last time.

"_Percy's" P.O.V._

Something felt wrong about The Lotus Hotel and Casino, definitely wrong. First of all, I kept seeing these visions of what I guess was me two years ago along with a blonde haired girl about the same age, and a boy with curly hair and a goatee. In the visions we were at The Lotus Hotel and Casino, but the weird thing was, everyone there looked exactly the same as they did now. I decided that I would leave and try to figure out my past. I walked out the door ten minutes after I had walked in and saw the barren desert landscape.

I checked my pockets to see if I had any money for a taxi or something, but all I had was this weird pen. I uncapped it and it grew into a three-foot long sword. I soon saw me as a twelve year old on some hill along with the other two that I saw earlier. A man was also there but he had a horse's body! "What am I thinking? Horse Dude cried. "I can't let you go away without this."

He pulled the same pen out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. "Gee," he said. "Thanks."

"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years not knowing who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one." So I guess my name was Percy.

He took off the cap and the pen grew longer and heavier in his hand. In half a second he held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into." He told me. "It's name is Anuklusmos."

"Riptide." He translated easily.

"Use it only for emergencies," The man said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

I then broke out of the vision and looked at the sword again in surprise. There had to be some way that I could get my memories back, there just had to be. "_I can help you recover your memories Percy."_ A cold voice that sent a chill down my spine said. _"How?"_ I asked suspiciously. _"I know you, I know what happened to you. I know who caused you to lose your memories. I know how you can retrieve them."_ The voice answered. "_Who are you?"_ I asked curiously. _"I am Kronos."_ The voice answered.

"_Are you sure you know how I can get my memories back?"_ I asked not knowing if I could trust them. _"Of course I'm sure, after all, you used to work for me as my 2__nd__ in command."_ The voice answered. 2nd in command? He had to be joking. I didn't answer and just kept walking to who knows where. The only true thing I was sure of was that I couldn't trust him. I just felt as if I hated this person. I don't know why though. Also, for some strange reason, I had this feeling that he wasn't even a person. I had a feeling that he was more powerful, much more powerful.

**Aj: So what did you think? Do you want Kronos or Bianca to get To Percy first? Vote in the reviews and tell me or I won't update. I know you're thinking, Aj, how could you be so cruel? Well that's what a juvenile delinquent is like so deal with it! Remember that I also have a poll on my profile where you can vote on what story you'd like me to update more frequently, checik that out too! That's about it I guess. I do take anonymous reviews so there's no reason not to review! Review, Vote, and remember that all kids are allergic to Homework! Bye! –Aj.**


	4. The Orphanage

**Anika: The cops finally caught up with Aj for her latest crime so I'm writing this story until she escapes. Ciao'**

_Grover's P.O.V. (Finally!)_

I was really nervous! We were flying super high up and going really fast. I decided to try and talk to Percy but all I picked up was another voice, Kronos' voice. Oh gods this can't be happening. _Kronos! Get out of Percy's head!_ I yelled in my mind. I heard him laugh. _You can't stop me satyr! He will join us and his memory will stay in the back of his head!_ Kronos laughed. I then felt a surging pain course through my head and the next think I knew Kronos was laughing and I felt weightless. My stomach felt like it was switched with my heart and I had fallen under the inviting spell of sleep.

_Percy's P.O.V._

I was walking along the streets of New Mexico when a police car pulled up and the officer ordered me to stop. "Where's your parents kid?" The officer asked. I shrugged and he gestured toward the door the back of the car. I got in and he drove me for about three hours. Halfway there I saw a sign saying that we had arrived at the borders of Arizona. We soon arrived at an orphanage and he pushed me inside with a firm grip on my arm. "Let me go!" I yelled. He glared at me as if I was a troublemaker and dumped me there with an ancient looking lady.

"You'll be staying here for a while so get used to it and behave or I'll slap the snot out of you!" The lady told me. I looked at the door wondering if I should run, but another ancient looking women was standing guard at the door. "I don't want to stay here!" I growled. The strange thing was, both ladies were wearing leather jackets. "Well get used to it Jackson!" she snarled. I looked at her confused, but it then turned to anger. "I'm leaving this hell hole so stay out of my way!" I ordered. "Yeah and what are you going to do if I don't," she challenged. "Cry to the mommy that you don't have." That made me fume with anger.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but the next thing that I knew I had taken out Riptide and uncapped. I held it at her throat and she glared at me with hate. I soon had another vision, great. "Percy pushed me!" a girl sitting in a fountain screamed. The lady from the orphanage materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see"

"-The water"

"-Like it grabbed her"

As soon as the lady was sure the poor little brat was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop etc etc, she turned on me. There was a triumphant fire on her eyes. "Now, honey…"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me." She said.

"Wait!" The kid in my last vision yelped. "It was me, I pushed her."

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood."

"But…"

"You _will_ stay here."

He looked at me desperately.

"It's okay man." I told him. "Thanks for trying."

Suddenly I was at a different place. It looked kind like a Greek and roman museum. It was empty except for that lady and me. The strange thing was, she was a monster! She lunged for me and I ducked. Then the man who was a centaur before was now in a wheelchair and he was holding Riptide in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted and he threw Riptide in the air. The lady lunged at me. I yelped and snatched Riptide out of the air. It became a sword and she snarled, "Die honey!"

And she flew right at me.

Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss_!

She was a sand castle in a power fan.

I woke out of my vision and murmured, "Mrs. Dodds."

She glared at me and then smiled evilly. "Now is my chance to do what I should've done a long time ago." I reached into my pocket and pulled out Riptide, just as I uncapped it she transformed into the monster that I had faced when I was twelve. With one clean swipe she disintegrated into yellow dust. The other one wasn't too happy about that which caused her to lunge at me as well. Somehow I remembered how to fight and I killed her easily. Then I ran as fast as I could away from the two monsters. I needed to find a place where I was so I could remember more; I just wished that I knew where I had been.

"Need some help?" I spun around and saw a familiar boy looking at me. "Do I know you?" I asked trying to remember. The boy nodded. "It's nice to see you again Percy, I saw what you did back there. My dad is not going to be happy. I'm Nico, I can help you remember." He told me. I don't know why I felt like I could trust him, I just did. That was until a parade of nasty little skeletons came parading towards us and started attacking Nico. A man in his early twenties then came up behind me. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The thing that I found myself looking at was a scar running down his face.

Suddenly I remembered his name, I didn't remember where I had met him though. "Luke?" I asked. He nodded. "Surprised that you remember me. Hephaestus wanted Talos to get you out pretty hard. You see, the gods are psychopaths that are power hungry, they use us demi gods as tools to get what they want, then for entertainment they send monsters after us." Luke explained. I wasn't sure if I trusted him or not though. "Nico was trying to use your tragic memory loss to plant fake memories in your head."

I looked at Nico in anguish. The skeletons had captured him and were forcing him to kneel. "Percy, he's lying! He is a traitor! The gods are the good guys." Nico convinced. Luke grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look away from Nico. "Don't listen to him Percy! The gods are evil! You believed this too so Hephaestus sent Talos after you. You have to believe me Percy!" Luke told me. My eyes widened. The gods did this to me? Was Luke telling the truth or Nico? "Percy don't believe him!" Nico gasped.

I had finally made my decision. I believed…

**Anika: Cliffy! Ha ha you have to wait to find out what happens!**

**Anika: That isn't me! It's an imposter!**

**Anika: Yes I am an imposter. I really am… Sharla.**

**Anika: Aj is not going to like this!**

**Sharla: Oh yeah! Who will Percy believe? Will Annabeth save Grover from an untimely death? Will Aj escape from prison? Will Aj do her homework when she does escape from prison? No! she will not. Will I kill Aj when she gets back? Probably! **

**Anika: Anyways, there is going to be an award show at the end of this story, but I can't find enough nominees for the funniest reviewer. So type a funny review and you might be chosen as a nominee and voted on to see if you win. We are also looking for the longest review, the craziest review, the best story idea, and the randomest review. So try to get a spot in the nominees and once I have them, vote on who should win on a poll on my profile! See you later! –Anika.**


	5. Grover smoothie

**Anika: All right so thank you all for reviewing! It made me smile. Aj is still in prison so I'll work with Sharla for a while.**

**Sharla: I prefer to be called Agnus, let's get on with the story.**

**Aj: I'm back from prison!**

**Agnus: I'll kill you! (Lunges at Aj.)**

_Grover's P.O.V._

I slowly woke up after a few seconds of sleep and saw that I was falling. Not like the feeling you get when you feel like you're falling in bed, but literally falling thousands of feet getting ready to plummet to my doom. I could hear Hades laughing at my doom in my head waiting to reincarnate me into something horrible, like a bush of poison ivy. I could already see the three fates getting ready to cut my string. It would be my entire fault that Kronos would win the war because I wouldn't be able to save Percy and convince him Luke was evil. I thought about this whimpering as I plummeted to the ground.

_Percy's P.O.V._

Before I could decide who I believed was telling the truth I had another vision. "Crazy idea time." I said as Talos' foot came up. I saw a hatch on the foot that said maintenance only. The girl next to me realized what I was doing when it was too late. I had gone through the tunnel before she could stop me and my head popped up into a control room. I had no idea which buttons would shut Talos down so I did what any fourteen year old would do: I randomly pushed buttons.

I could feel the giant robot swerving out of control so I continued to randomly push buttons. If only there was a video game cheat for this! I then pushed a giant red button and Talos began to fall apart. I tried to get out of there while I had the chance, but something stopped me. There was someone else in the control room. I turned around and saw a sword pointed at my neck. I looked up and saw the last person I expected to try and kill me, Tyson. "Brother?" Tyson asked confused.

"Hey Tyson, could you put the sword away?" I asked. Tyson shook his head. "Father told me someone was intruding in the junkyard and to stop them." Tyson explained. "Why would you intrude brother?" Tyson asked almost crying. "We were just trying to get through the junkyard when Bianca took something for Nico." I explained still eyeing the sword at my throat. "How did you get in here anyway?" I asked. Tyson held up a pearl. "Daddy gave me two so I could get in and out." Tyson explained proudly.

"Can you let us go now Big Guy?" I asked rushed as the machine started to fall apart. Tyson shook his head sadly. "There is no way out now, but the pearl. Only one of us can live." He informed bawling. He held out hid hand wanting me to take it and leave him. I shook my head. "I'll be fine Tyson. You go." I ordered him not giving him a choice. He nodded and sadly crunched the pearl with his foot. As Tyson disappeared in a swirling mist I tried to find a way out of the machine, but Tyson was right. There was no way out. The machine soon crumpled on top of me and I blacked out feeling something grab me that I thought was Hades.

When I broke out of my vision I saw Nico pleading me to believe him with his eyes. Nico surprisingly, had no control of the skeletons because of the number. They couldn't kill Nico, but they could keep him away from me. "I believe…" I was interrupted by a furry body landing on my head at a speed of 75 miles per minute. I soon was unconscious wondering how they fell anyways.

_Thalia's P.O.V. (Finally!)_

We were all diving downward, and I was relieved because we wee slowly decreasing height. I know Daughter of Zeus who's afraid of heights Ha Ha Ha, so funny. Grover was getting closer to the ground; we would never reach him in time! Grover was only ten feet from becoming a Grover smoothie when he landed in the middle of a crowd of skeletons on top of a fourteen year old kid. As we got closer we saw the crowd was made up of skeletons and the kid was Percy.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "We found Percy." She nodded and we soon reached land thank the gods. We all started running towards Percy and Grover, but we were stopped by hundreds of skeleton warriors and the guy I wished had died from his fall on the cliff. "Luke!" I growled. "Hello Thalia," he greeted falsely. "Have you decided to join Kronos and give up the silly huntresses?" Luke asked grinning. "Dream on Traitor! Now move away so we can get to Percy and Grover!" I ordered.

"We'll let you have the pathetic satyr, but I'm afraid that you can't get to Percy or the son of Hades." Luke informed. I glared at him and balled my fists. "Luke! Give me back my brother!" Bianca yelled tears forming in her eyes. "I'm afraid I can't, Kronos could have some use for him." Luke answered evilly. "Luke! I swear if you don't give Percy back to me right now I'll kill you slowly and painfully." Annabeth threatened. Luke winced knowing Annabeth wasn't joking, then went back to grinning evilly at us.

Two skeleton warriors soon came with a struggling Grover in their arms screaming Percy's name and tossed him at our feet. I drew my bow and fired it at Luke. He quickly sidestepped and my bow hit a skeleton warrior. It did nothing to him though. Bianca drew her hunting knife and started hacking away and killing the skeleton warriors. I decided to fight Luke while Annabeth tried to get Percy and Nico. This would be fun!

_Percy's P.O.V._

I woke up not knowing where I was. The last I remembered I had been in New Mexico trying to shut Talos off. Now I was on a sidewalk and Bianca, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth were fighting the skeleton warriors. My first thought was where was Zoë? Then I wondered how Annabeth got here. More importantly, how did I get here? I reached into my pocket for Riptide and uncapped it. That's when I noticed Nico. He was struggling against about thirty skeleton warriors. I tried to slash and hack the skeleton warriors to try and free Nico, but that only made them tackle me. Just my day. Nico's eyes grew darker and soon a hole opened up in the middle of the ground and the skeleton warriors all fell in. Surprisingly, I didn't.

Nico helped me up and we both ran into the battle. When I saw Luke I immediately felt my pocket to see if Riptide was back; it was. I uncapped it and charged toward Luke. "Hello Percy." He grinned. Then somehow his grin disappeared. "I see you're memory has returned, don't worry Kronos will take care of that." I didn't know what he was talking about until a black helicopter flew down and every single skeleton warrior started trying to grab me and drag me inside. This was very bad.

The others soon figured out what was happening and tried to get through the mob of skeleton warriors but it was hopeless. I then saw Nico being thrown into the helicopter and held back by some other traitors like Chris Rodriquez. It was looking hopeless for me until Annabeth appeared next to me taking off her cap. "Hey Seaweed Brain, need a hand." I smiled and she helped me avoid the skeletons claws. "Thanks for coming Annabeth, how did you get away from the titans though?" I asked as I dodged an arm reaching towards me.

"You remember?" She asked happily. "Well duh, why wouldn't I." I answered as Annabeth tried to slice off a skeletons arm. "Don't you remember what happened after you destroyed Talos?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head. "You lost your memory and I guess when Grover fell on you, you got it back." Annabeth told herself. "Wow, who knew Grover falling on me would save mankind." I joked. She smiled until a skeleton managed to throw her against a nearby wall and grab my wrist. I tried to force it off of me, but it wouldn't budge and another managed to wrap itself around my leg. I was toast. The next thing I knew more skeletons were weighing me down and I was dragged to the helicopter that already had Nico in it.

The others tried to get to the helicopter, but it took off before they reached it. Luke shut the doors of the helicopter and turned towards the pilot. Get to the door of Orpheus," Luke ordered. "We need to make a visit to the River Lethe."

**Aj: Dun Dun Dun! Gasp! It's a good thing I got here or Anika would've made you read a story about Grover's life passing him by while he was falling. Boring!**

**Anika: It would've added drama to the story.**

**Aj: No kid wants to read drama! That's almost as bad as actually paying attention in math class!**

**Anika: You got a D in math! You see kids, this is why you don't listen to what my annoying little sister says."**

**Aj: Ugh! I can't stand this anymore! Being on the good side is so lame! From this point on I will take the random person's offer and join the dark side!**

**Anika: You can't! Being good has its perks!**

**Aj: Yeah right! Anyways, remember that we need reviews to fit into these categories for the award show at the end of the story. Here are the categories, Funniest reviewer, the longest review, the craziest review, best story idea, and the randomest review! Try to make your review fall into these categories and you could win at the awards ceremony. Also, if you win, you get the ultimate prize! I'll only tell the nominees the prize until the award ceremony so get reviewing! Bye! –Aj.**


	6. Mount Tam

**Aj: Hello my wonderful reviewers! Right now I am eating a cookie and looking at all my money I got from joining the dark side! I suggest you to join also!**

**Anika: Don't listen to her! **

**Aj: Shut up goody two shoes! **

**Kyle: Join us Aj!**

**Aj: K! Here's the next chapter while I go through my initiation.**

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

I watched as the helicopter soared away with my best friend and Bianca's little brother. "Nico!" She screamed as if that would make him come back. How could I find Percy and then lose him again ten minutes later? I just couldn't find logic to it. If I didn't get distracted and then thrown into a wall maybe Percy would still be here, fighting with me. Using that annoying name he gave me, Wise girl. Grover had been playing his pipes to try and get through the mob of skeleton warriors, but now it was too late. I looked around us and saw some mist from a water pipe.

I ran over to it and pulled out a drachma. "O Iris please accept this offering." I chanted. I threw the drachma into the mist and then hoped that this would work. "Percy Jackson, The Sky." Percy and Nico appeared with skeletons holding their arms behind their back and making sure they didn't squirm or try to escape. Not that jumping out of the plane and to your death was a good option. When Percy saw me his eyes widened. Luckily the skeletons could only smell, not hear or see. "Annabeth!" Nico exclaimed. "Where is Luke taking you?" I asked rushed. "Orpheus' gateway," Percy answered. "He said something about a river." My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. If it was the River Styx, they die. If it was the River Lethe, then humanity as we know it dies.

"What river?" I asked hoarsely. "The River Lethe." Nico answered. My stomach felt like it mixed with my heart. I felt like I was falling down thousands of feet. Especially when I remembered Zeus. "Percy, remember what Zeus said to you, you can't fly or he'll shoot you out of the sky." I reminded. Thunder rumbled when I said Zeus' name. Percy looked up as if a lightning bolt would strike him right there and then. When it didn't Percy looked at me scared. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't want to go up here. It was completely forced." He defended. I rolled my eyes. Same old Seaweed Brain. Over the years his voice may have gotten deeper, but his head got hollower.

Then a voice from behind me said, "Goodbye Annabeth." Then the connection was broken. It was Luke who broke the connection, I was sure of it. "Annabeth!" Thalia called over to me. I blinked and then looked over to her. "They're taking them to New York." I announced. She nodded and looked over to the sobbing form of Bianca. "How could she be a daughter of Hades?" Thalia asked herself. I shrugged and looked over to Grover who had a fierce determination in his eyes to get his best friend back.

"Let's get on the Pegasus and go to New York then." Grover ordered with fierce determination. We nodded and boarded setting off for New York.

_Nico's P.O.V._

Luke glared at us like we did something unforgivable and he was the good one. "You both deserve to be punished," He grinned. "I could push you into the Styx or I could make a pit stop to Mt. Tam." I stared shocked. Bianca had told me what was there. She had the silver streaks in her hair to prove it. "You wouldn't dare." I growled. Percy seemed to know what was there too because he was struggling to go punch Luke.

"Aww Percy you're showing such enthusiasm! You'll get to relieve Atlas first." Luke told Percy. The helicopter then turned around and in less than an hour we arrived at the mountain that Atlas held up the sky. Luke pushed Percy down onto the ground and the skeleton warrior dragged him under the sky. Atlas let go and walked away from his burden leaving Percy struggling to hold it up. "Thanks Castellan!" Atlas grunted. I was dragged to a rock and Atlas brought out a chain. Soon my arms and legs were chained and I couldn't even use my powers to help me.

Sure I wasn't trained very much, but I could have at least helped Percy. Bianca told me exactly what she felt and I knew that it was much worse then anyone could ever possibly explain in a million years. I somehow felt someone was watching us in their dreams and I felt something that I hadn't felt in a while, hope. Help us please." I begged which was unlike me unless I wanted a new mythomagic toy. "Who are you talking to runt?" Atlas' gruff voice asked. "Myself." I lied. "Stupid child of Hades." He muttered. I looked at Percy and saw sweat streaming down his face from the weight of the sky.

I felt completely guilty. I couldn't do anything to help. I was only ten, but he was 14 and he couldn't hold out for much longer. Luke was laughing at Percy's pain and skeleton warriors were planted all around the mountain so nobody could get in or out without Luke's say so. Luke went up to Percy. "Are you ready to join Kronos now and put the burden on the child of Hades. Honestly, I wasn't sure what he'd do. If it was me, I would have said yes, but Percy wasn't as selfish as me. Was he? Percy shook his head leaving me relieved.

An hour or two later Percy was shaking all over and looked like he was about to pass out. "He's still refusing. Should we switch him out with the child of Hades?" Luke asked Atlas. Percy was on his knees looking like the weight was about to crush him soon. "Go ahead, he's weak enough that we can dip him in The River Lethe without him struggling or trying to pull something." Atlas answered. Luke freed me of my chains and I was so used to hanging that I stumbled. He dragged me under the sky and I took Percy's weight from him. Luke undid the chain on Percy's ankle that kept him there and put it on me.

Percy instantly fell to the ground unconscious. He had a few gray streaks in his black hair now as a reminder of what he was forced to do. Luke checked his pulse and then dragged him to the helicopter. He would be unconscious for a long time. The weight of the sky was unbelievable. You know how people say air is lighter than a feather. Those people are idiots. Either that or that is one heavy feather.

**Aj: Cool I'm initiated; do I get a cookie now?**

**Kyle: Here you go. [Hands cookie] **

**Aj: Yay!**

**Kyle: Your first assignment is gather new members to the dark side.**

**Aj: Kay, All right every one of multiple planets, I have the nominees for the funniest reviewer! Want to know who they are? Go to the poll on my profile and click on the poll. It will show you who they are. Then vote for the funniest reviewer! Also remember to try for the other categories, longest review, randomest reviewer, craziest reviewer, and best story idea. So get reviewing and you can get the chance to be a nominee! If you win at the awards ceremony then you get a special surprise!**

**Also, join the dark side! We have cookies!**

**Anika: No don't listen to her if you join the good side you get a sense of pride!**

**Aj: They're chocolate chip cookies.**

**Anika: Don't bribe the reviewers!**

**Aj: I'm evil I can do whatever I want!**

**Anika: We have cookies too! Nice oatmeal raison cookies.**

**Aj: You mean barf cookies that school tries to get kids to eat! Grosse! Bye everyone! Remember to review! –Aj.**


	7. Where's Nico

**Anika: I know that Aj updated this today, but since I'm back in school I want to update on the weekends as much as possible! Also I want to cast shame upon all of you who caved for the cookies and pay wage. Is there any sense of pride in the world anymore?**

**Aj: [passes out blue chocolate chip cookies to everyone who joined the dark side] I'm proud of every one who joined the dark side! On with the story!**

_Percy's P.O.V._

I woke up in the black helicopter to see my ankle chained and Luke hovering over me. "Well Percy, have you decide to join us, or go back under the sky. I didn't answer. Honestly, it was super tempting. The sky was unbearable, but I didn't want to betray my friends. The gods were horrible, but Kronos wasn't exactly a step up. I guess that I might not stay on the gods' side, but I wouldn't go over to Kronos' side in a million years.

"Why would I join someone who would threaten me?" I asked. He snarled at me and some skeleton warriors dragged a limp Nico into the helicopter. "Once we find out your fatal flaw, we'll make you join us and until then Lethe might be good for you." Luke threatened. I glared at him then tried to wake up Nico. Nico was paler than usual and sweat drenched his entire body. His hair had a gray streak in it like mine. I looked around for any sign of Ambrosia and Nectar, but found none near.

I checked my jean pocket, but came up empty handed. "Looking for this?" Luke asked evilly as he held a canteen of nectar in his hand. "Give it Luke, Nico could die. Then he would be useless to you." I ordered. "Fine, but there's only enough for one, so either you drink or he drinks." Luke told me. He dropped it into my lap and told the pilot to start flying towards New York. I rationed a portion so that Nico wouldn't burst into flames and forced him to drink it. Nico coughed and his eyes opened warily. "Percy? What happened?" Nico asked. "They made us hold up the sky." I answered.

"Do you have any powers that can get us out of here?" I asked. "I could shadow travel, but I can't take you with me yet or I might go into a coma." Nico answered. "Go back to camp, I'll be fine." I ordered him. He shook his head. "I'm not leaving without you, who knows what they could do to you." He replied. "You have to!" I demanded. He unwillingly nodded and disappeared into his shadow. That left Luke, a lot of skeletons, and me. This would be fun.

Luke noticed Nico was gone and grabbed me by my shirt pulling me up to face him. "Where'd Corpse Breath's Son go?" Luke asked angrily. At first I didn't know why he cared so much, but then I realized what he was planning to do. "You were planning to force him to resurrect Kronos! You didn't care that that would kill Nico!" I realized. "Kronos also needs you not just for the prophecy." Luke told me. I tried to escape from the grip he had on me, but since I gave the Nectar to Nico I was still too weak.

"Why does he need me?" I asked still struggling. "You'll see soon." Was all Luke said. I didn't know why Kronos needed me; I just knew it wasn't good. "Now what is your fatal flaw?" Luke asked me. He pounded my body against the wall of the helicopter and let me just say Ow! "I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But you'll never find out!" He put his hand around my neck choking me now. I tried to pull his hand off of me, but he had too strong of a grip. "I swear I would kill you now if Kronos didn't need you." Luke swore. I stuck my tongue out at him and to my surprise he dropped me. This would be a long trip.

_Bianca's P.O.V._

I slowly felt my eyes drift and I began to dream. I saw Nico chained to a rock on Mt. Tam. and Percy holding up the sky. I involuntarily shuddered at the memory of holding up the sky. Nico somehow sensed I was there and actually begged, "Help us please." The scene changed and I was inside the helicopter. Nico was gone and Luke looked angry. He was holding on to Percy's shirt and pulling him up to face him. "Where'd Corpse Breath's son go?" Luke asked angrily. So Nico must've escaped. "You were planning to force him to resurrect Kronos! You didn't care that that would kill him!" Percy realized. "Kronos also needs you not just for the prophecy." Luke told him.

Percy tried to escape from the grip Luke had on him, but he was too weak. "Why does he need me?" Percy asked still struggling. "You'll see soon." Was all Luke said. I began to grow scared. This kid really has bad luck with prophecies. Why did Kronos need him? "What is your fatal flaw?" Luke asked him. He pounded his body against the helicopter wall. That looked like it hurt. "I don't know," Percy answered truthfully. "But you'll never find out!" He put his hand around Percy's neck and started choking him. Percy tried to pull him off, but he was still weak from holding up the sky. "I swear I would kill you now if Kronos didn't need you.' Luke promised. Percy stuck his tongue out at him even though his face was purple. To his surprise, Luke dropped him and he gasped for air. Luke turned toward the pilot. "Find the closest entrance to the Labyrinth." Luke ordered.

I woke up panting from what I just saw. Percy was in trouble and Nico was safe. I grew angry at what Luke's plan was that involved Nico, or me. I shuddered at the thought, but regained myself. Grover told his Pegasus to fly next to me because he sensed my fear. "What happened?" He asked coming straight to the point. "Percy's in trouble. We need to go to camp, now." I told him. He nodded and flew next to Annabeth and Thalia to tell them the news. I decided that I was a daughter of Hades, I was going to start acting like one. The only thing that I was curious about was why Luke was going to the Labyrinth?

**Aj: Gasp! Why is Lukearino going to the Labyrinth? Why does Kronos need Percy? Tell me what you think in the reviews and if you're right I'll give you a prize! Also remember that I still need reviewers for these categories, longest review, randomest reviewer, craziest reviewer, and best story idea! Here's an easy way to get best story idea. Send me an idea that you want to be the reason Kronos needs Percy. Remember to review over and over and over again and to never clean your review. Also join the dark side, we're sparkly! Bye! –Aj. **


	8. Finding his fatal flaw

**Aj: I'm updating, again. You guys are getting a good day from me so you better review extra long!**

**Congratulations to every one who made the switch to the dark side. You are now sparkly, getting paid, and getting as many cookies as you want per day! Nobody got the reason why Lukearino was going to the labyrinth and everybody only got half the reason why Kronos needed Percy! Here's Chapter 8! In this one we get Bianca's real prophecy! [Insert hand clapping here] Enjoy!**

_Percy's P.O.V._

We had just arrived at an abandoned alley for who knows why. Two skeleton warriors had hold of my arms so there was no use in trying to run away. Luke was behind me pushing me when I tried to struggle with a stick. Where did he get the stick you ask? No idea whatsoever. Why was I being dragged into an abandoned alley? No idea. Was I a Seaweed Brain? Yes, yes I am. Luke had stopped at a fissure that began to glow blue. A Greek symbol appeared, the ancient Greek delta.

A skeleton warrior lifted my hand up and forced me to put my palm on the symbol. I felt useless. I was being forced to help Kronos and betray the gods. It wasn't my fault that I had to be a son of Poseidon. It was Poseidon's. A passageway soon appeared and Luke smiled. "Lead the way Percy." Luke ordered. "How am I supposed to know where to go? Even if I did I wouldn't help your slimy guts." I answered. The skeleton warriors dragged me back to the helicopter that had landed right outside of the alley.

Luke lifted me up once again and began interrogating me again. "What is your fatal flaw?" he asked angrily. I stayed silent. I didn't know, but I didn't want to have a headache again. He dropped me on the cold floor of the helicopter and went to send an iris message. Why did Luke think that I could lead the way through the labyrinth? I had never been in there before, I've only heard of the movie before. Also, why did he want to know my fatal flaw so bad? Before I knew it, the helicopter had started flying again. Oh joy, more chances for Zeus to shoot me out of the sky.

The helicopter soon landed on the Princess Andromeda. I smiled evilly. This was perfect! They landed on my own turf so I could escape and sink this ship. Wrong! Luke put these handcuffs on me so that I couldn't use my powers. They must have been enchanted or something. Luke pulled me all the way to his room where I saw a golden coffin. I strained to try and pull away. To be able and jump off of this wretched boat into the sea and escape. Anywhere that was away from the coffin.

Luke dragged me closer to the coffin and opened the lid. Luke looked away in time, I didn't. Soon the ship faded away. I was in Tartarus. To make matters worse Kronos The Lord of Time was there with me. He was in the size of a regular adult and he looked like a regular adult, but his eyes were glowing gold. Not the gold that makes you want to look at them more, the gold that looks pure evil. "Kronos!" I spat. "It is very hard to discover your fatal flaw boy." Kronos told me. "Good, now leave me alone!" I yelled. "Why would I do that? You're going to help me destroy the gods." Kronos told me. "I would never help you!" I shouted. "You will indeed once we discover your fatal flaw, now hold still." He ordered.

Before I could process what was going on, I was frozen and I could feel Kronos searching through my brain trying to discover my fatal flaw. I couldn't move, I couldn't protest, I couldn't force him out of my head. Somehow my mind was willingly letting him in. I didn't know why though. Maybe I wanted him to find it to get revenge on all of the gods that hated me for no reason, blamed me for things just because I was a son of Poseidon, maybe even on Poseidon for never being there for me and then when he needed help I was supposed to do his dirty work. Maybe I just wanted to know so I could be cautious of it.

I had no idea why, but Kronos must've triggered a memory because soon I saw a memory of when I was in fifth grade. I was with my best friend Sam laughing about how when the teacher yelled at us in science class water squirted in her face from the sink. We were sitting on our school's field and I lied down on the grass pretending to die from boredom. I stuck my tongue out and Sam laughed. I hadn't noticed it at the time, but Jacob, a boy with a limp and a small wispy goatee was there watching me with fear in his eyes. "So when we grow up we'll be like evil masterminds." Sam fantasized. I woke up from my fake dead state as Sam poked me with a stick.

"Heck yeah! We'll betray everyone and make a fortune!" I joked. Sam grinned evilly. "Alright so you know that old Greek Myth about Kronos! What if he was real and we could join him or something." Sam suggested. "Yeah! That would be awesome! We could like threatening the gods with eating them! That would be so funny!" I joked not realizing I was being tricked. Sam glared at Jacob then smiled at me evilly. "Let's make up our own pledge!" Sam suggested. I nodded hoping it would be something stupid. Suddenly, water from a nearby beach washed onto the playground in a ten-foot wave, I desperately wished it would just go away and it disappeared into mist. My eyes widened in awe at what just happened.

I shook that thought clear out of my head and looked back at Sam. "Alright pledge Kronos your service and renounce the gods." Sam ordered hurriedly. "I Percy Jackson, pledge my service to Kronos and I renounce the…." I didn't have time to finish because Justin ran right into me before I could say the last word. Sam glared at Jacob with sharp dirty teeth. "You'll pay for that satyr!" Sam growled. I woke out of the memory and stared in shock at what I'd almost done. I had almost joined Kronos before. I was just a kid messing around and Sam tried to trick me into joining Kronos' army. "_You see, you wanted to join me."_ Kronos hissed inside of my head. I was still staring blankly ahead not being able to do anything.

I didn't know what to think now? Did I want to join Kronos? I shook that thought out of my head. I knew he was just messing with my mind so I tried to annoy the nagging feeling in my head that wanted to succumb to him. I wasn't ten anymore. I had to remind myself that Kronos was evil so I wouldn't give into my subconscious. Finally, Kronos came out of my head and I fell to the ground with surprise panting heavily. "Found it." Kronos told me before he faded away and I appeared back on the ship. Luke smiled evilly and he hauled me towards the helicopter. I had a very bad feeling about this.

_Third Person_

Annabeth, Grover, Bianca, and Tyson were sitting at a table in the labyrinth eating sandwiches with the goddess Hera. Thalia had already left with the hunters and Nico was still missing."You may have one wish Annabeth." Hera told Annabeth. Annabeth thought about this then replied, "I want you to answer a question for me," Annabeth answered. Hera nodded in agreement. "How do we make it through the Labyrinth?" Hera looked at the room for a little bit, then answered. "Percy knows the answer." She answered. Tyson took a sharp intake of breath. "You're much better without him though dear." She told us. That's why Kronos needed Percy. He was trying to force him to lead the way into camp.

"Bianca, what was your real prophecy?" Annabeth asked. Bianca looked up shakily, "One shall be lost without rain, Only to return without a memory.

Trying to regain his past without pain, Only to be caught in a trap by ones intentions bring no peace or serenity.

He holds a secret that can bring peace or destruction, Fighting against a force trying to possess him and mankind."

**Aj: Gasp! Kronosorina and Lukearino know Percy's fatal flaw! Do you know what Bianca's prophecy means? If you get it right I'll reward you at the award ceremony at the end of the story. I now have all of the nominees for the award ceremony and voting closes on Tues. for the funniest reviewer poll. That's no reason not to be funny though. Remember to review over and over again! It's healthy for you to review my story! Do you know what else is good for you? Joining the darkside, We can fly! That's about it for this chapter! Remember to review and to never clean your room! –Aj.**


	9. The Labyrinth

**Aj: Hey Everyone! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Hopefully, by the time I finish this story it will get 100 reviews. That's my goal so help me achieve it please and review. Also congratulations to every one who joined the dark side! Our mission is to force Percy to join Kronos! So help us out! Here's the story!**

_Lukearino's P.O.V._

"Are you positive that if we capture them he'll do whatever we say?" I asked. "I am positive, I scanned his brain. He would do anything we say if we had his friends." His spine-chilling voice answered. I nodded and broke the connection of the iris message. I was currently in the black helicopter leaving the boy in the labyrinth alone. We made sure that we could track him so we could find him once we captured his friends. Then he would have no choice but to lead us to Daedalus' workshop and we could steal his plans.

"Go back to the ship. We need to send one of our spies after him." I told the helicopter's pilot. He nodded and headed for the waters that The Princess Andromeda was. The boy would join Kronos whether he liked it or not.

_Percy's P.O.V._

I was finally free of Luke and his goons, but I was trapped in the Labyrinth. Luke probably planned to use Bianca, Nico, or Thalia. Why did he say that Kronos needed me for something other than the prophecy? I was a very unlucky kid. Somehow, I knew where I should go, until I saw a man with two faces. "Choose Percy." They both said at the same time. "Choose what?" I asked. I looked around the room I had gone in and saw it looked ancient. Greek and Roman paintings were everywhere. "Choose which side your on." They both said at the same time. "I don't have time for this." I told them. I started walking towards the hallway, but it expanded into two. "What's your problem?" I asked. "I am Janus, the god of choices." They answered.

"If you choose correctly then you will be safe." The right one said. "Choose wrong then all of your friends will die." The left one said. "Your choice." They both said together. "I don't have to make that choice until I'm sixteen." I answered. They disappeared, but I could faintly hear them yell, we'll be back. The two doorways still remained though. I looked at them both and I could faintly hear Tyson yell, "Briares." From the left side. I thought that I was just imagining that though or it was a trap so I went right.

After about twenty minutes of walking in a tunnel, I saw a human shape. He muttered something about shadow traveling from the sky and I had an idea of who he was. "Nico?" I asked still unsure. "Percy?" How did you get out of the helicopter?" He asked coming closer to me. "They dumped me in here." I told him. He came closer to me. "They might be tracking you." He said. I could now see his face from the dim lighting. He put his hand up and black smoke came off of it. It swirled around my jacket and I heard something crunch. A little chip dropped to the ground blinking red once and then fading black.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here before they come looking." I suggested. He nodded and we ran away from Luke's tracking device. We twisted and turned until we were staring at daylight streaming through a set of bars. We were under a steel grate made out of metal pipes. We could see trees and blue sky. Then a cow stared up at me, a cherry red cow. I wondered if it made strawberry milk. We hopped over the cattle guard. Pretty soon a redneck version of father time came up to us.

He was wearing jeans, a _Don't Mess With Texas_ t-shirt and a denim jacket with the sleeves cut off so you could see his muscles. On his right bicep was a crossed sword tattoo. He held a wooden club about the size of a nuclear warhead, with six-inch spikes bristling off of the end. "Hello half bloods, I'm Eurytion the cowherd for this here ranch." He greeted. "I'm Nico, son of Hades, and this is Percy, son of Poseidon." Nico answered. Eurytion nodded. "You should head back while you can." He warned us. "We need to cross through here." I told him. "I'll have to take you to the boss then." He told us. We nodded and followed him through the cattle to a ranch house. A man stepped out who had one head but three bodies that had a small gap in between them so he had two arms but six arm pits.

"I'm Geryon, the head of this here ranch." He greeted. "I don't like weapons so if you'd please hand 'em over." Geryon told us. Nico unwillingly handed over his stygian iron sword and Geryon looked at me expectantly. "Hand it over." He ordered me. I still didn't fully trust him so I decided to lie. "I lost my sword a little ways back. All I have is a pen." I lied. He seemed to buy it once I showed him my pen. "These two are sons of the big three," Eurytion told Geryon. "Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo." He nodded. "Very well come in." Geryon ordered us. We did as told and walked into the ranch house. It was full of western looking furniture and had an old fashioned TV in there. "Nice place." Nico lied.

"Sit." He told us. We did as told and sat on an uncomfortable couch. I knew that something was very wrong here so I put my hand in my right pocket making sure to keep a tight grip on Riptide. I looked at Nico and he seemed to sense that something was wrong also. Eurytion left the room as a dog started barking like there was an intruder. "So how did you come across here?" Geryon asked to break the awkward silence. "A guy named Luke is trying to find us so we're trying to get as far away from him as we can." Nico answered. Geryon looked at me expectantly. "Aren't you going to say something Mr. Jackson?" Geryon asked. I shook my head. I wasn't giving him any information in case he couldn't be trusted.

Soon Eurytion came back, but he had four others with him. Annabeth, Grover, Bianca, and Tyson to be exact. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled happily. She then gave me a hug that was tighter than Tyson's. "What are you guys doing here?" Bianca asked in between hugging Nico and me. "Well I shadow traveled into a tunnel in the Labyrinth and found Percy then we joined up and ended up here." Nico explained. "Brother!" Tyson yelled hugging me even tighter than Annabeth. "Hey big guy! Umm I'm kind of choking here." I replied. Tyson let go of me leaving room for Grover to tackle me. "So how do we get through to Hephaestus?" Annabeth asked Geryon once we were all introduced. "Well somebody paid safe passage for you four," Geryon began pointing To Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and Bianca. "But I'm afraid you two will have to stay here." Geryon pointed to us. "I bet the titans are offering a heavy reward for you two."

"What!" Annabeth screeched. "No way, I taking Brother and stinky-ghost kid with us." Tyson argued. Nico and I stood up, but Geryon clicked his fingers and ropes appeared around us dragging us down. The more we struggled the tighter they got. "You four may go." Eurytion told them. "We're not leaving without Percy and Nico." Bianca told them. Geryon clicked his fingers again and a large dog with two heads pounced on Annabeth. Tyson wouldn't do anything as long as Annabeth was in danger. Bianca and Grover looked back from us to Annabeth. They had no idea what to do.

**Aj: Wow so this is a big difference from the book. Do you like this version better or the original plot line? I'm still taking ideas to why people think Percy knows the answer to the labyrinth and Rachel is not in this story. Also to all of you who joined the dark side we need to come up with a way to get Percy to join Kronos. Also vote on the poll on my profile who you think is the funniest reviewer, it's only up until Tuesday so get your votes in quick. –Aj.**

**Anika: Everyone who joined the good side needs to help me get Aj back to the good side! Also I will never join the dark side! –Anika.**


	10. Sam's return

**AJ: All right I burst out laughing at The Random Person's comment because I say the same thing to my friends so here is another chapter. I also want to request to the random person to put a review trying to convince Percy to join Kronos! Also, water won't make me go to the good side! Muahahaha!**

_Flashback_

I was in a classroom laughing with Sam about how boring math was. "I don't know. I think math is very important. It's the only time I have during the day to sleep." I joked. Sam cracked up and our evil math teacher, Ms. Jenson glared at us. We both put finger halos over our head and put on innocent little faces. She came up to me and I braced myself. "Percy Jackson are you even paying attention?" She yelled. "Do you want the truth or a lie?" I asked. Our whole class burst out laughing. "Lets do the lie first." She answered glaring at me. What a wonderful teacher.

"Of course Ms. Jenson, I believe that it is so important to pay attention in math because your wisdom and kindness is shaping America's next generation. I thank you for that." I lied. Everyone tried to hide their laughs but none of them managed. "Now for the truth." She pressured. "Heck no! Have you ever heard yourself speak? We have to do something to not fall asleep! Plus you're the meanest teacher in the entire school! You gave one kid detention for coughing during one of your snore fest lectures." I answered. She growled at me then pointed her finger towards the door, meaning principle's office. "I'll be back." I said in a terminator voice. Everyone laughed and I slung my backpack over my shoulder and trudged toward the familiar hallway leading to the principles office.

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

Luke burst through the doors of the ranch and smiled evilly at us. "Hello again Jackson." He greeted. Luke was about to grab Percy, but Geryon stopped him. "Where are my drachmas?" Luke pulled a bag full of drachmas out of his pocket and tossed them to Geryon. "A little light for a child you need so much." Geryon commented. Luke glared at him then dropped another pouch of drachmas in his hand. "That pays for one of the child, if you want two I want more money." Geryon told him. Luke grabbed Percy and one of his goons took a sword out and stabbed Geryon in all three of his bodies turning him into golden dust.

He then grabbed Nico and Grover. "It's been fun Annabeth, but I must get going." Luke laughed as he picked up the drachmas. Percy and Nico's ropes disappeared probably because Geryon was gone and Percy grabbed Riptide. Luke was surprised for a second then he pulled out Backbiter and they began to fight. Luke swung down at Percy's ankles, but Percy jumped and swung at Luke's head. He was able to put a deep cut on his face, but Luke continued to fight Percy. Nico went to a drawer and pulled out all of our weapons. He stabbed down on Eurytion's two-faced dog and I quickly got up.

Tyson came up behind Luke and hit him on the head knocking him out. The goons behind us retreated and a girl our age showed up. She had short brown hair and tan skin. She looked pretty athletic and Percy's eyes widened when he saw her. "Sam?" he asked surprised. "Hey Perce. I heard you blew up a school, sweet." Sam greeted. I glared at her while she and Percy started walking ahead completely forgetting that we existed. "Percy, wait up." Nico called. Percy stopped and looked back, but he wasn't looking at us, he was looking at Eurytion. I looked at him too and he seemed to look down. "Here's a anamatron that will lead you to Hephaestus." He told us pulling off a piece of metal from his bolo tie. I pushed the button and it transformed into a spider. I shrieked and Percy and Sam laughed at my fear. "It's not a real spider girl, no wonder people say blondes are dumb." Sam remarked laughing. I gritted my teeth and glared at Sam. I already hated her more than I hate spiders.

We all ran to follow the spider and Percy and Sam were ahead of us. We were trying to catch up with them but Sam was leading Percy faster. "Annabeth, are you okay?" Grover asked. I shook my head. "I don't think Sam is on the gods side. I mean she just shoes up and happens to know Percy. Percy told me that he met her in fifth grade." I answered. Grover stopped running and turned as white as a sheet. "A satyr told me that Percy had a friend in the fifth grade who tried to trick him into joining Kronos." He told me. We all started running faster to try and catch up with Percy and Sam who had disappeared. Then we reached a fork in the maze and neither Percy or Sam was in sight.

She's going to lead Percy to Kronos I thought scared. I knew this wouldn't end well. Once we realized that we had lost Percy I decided to go to sleep. My dream showed at ten year old Percy and Sam on a field outside of their school. They were laughing about something, I couldn't tell what though. Percy lied down on the grass and pretended to die from boredom. He stuck out his tongue and Sam laughed. "So when we grow up we'll be like evil masterminds." Sam fantasized. Percy woke up from his death state when Sam poked him with a stick.

"Heck yeah, we'll betray everyone and make a fortune." Percy joked. My mouth opened in shock. Sam grinned evilly. "All right, so you know those old Greek myths about Kronos, what if he was real and we could join him or something." Sam suggested. "Yeah, that would be awesome we could be like threatening them with eating them! That would be so funny!" Percy joked. Sam glared at a boy who looked like a satyr then smiled at the ten year old Percy evilly. "Let's make up our own pledge!" Sam suggested. Percy nodded with his signature grin on his face. Then a ten-foot wave came at the playground. Percy shut his eyes and it turned into mist. His eyes widened in awe at what had just happened.

He shook that thought from his head and turned back to Sam. "Alright pledge your service to Kronos and renounce the gods." Sam ordered hurriedly. "I Percy Jackson, pledge my service to Kronos and renounce the…." He didn't have time to finish that sentence because the kid who looked like a satyr ran into Percy before he could finish thank gods! Sam glared at the boy. "You'll pay for that satyr!" Sam growled through dirty teeth. Percy was in trouble, big trouble.

**AJ: Gasp! Sam is trying to trick Percy again! The gang sure can't keep track of Percy. Do you like my made up flashbacks? Tell me in a review. Remember to review nice, long, and funny! Those are my favs! I'll also update quicker if I get a lot of those kinds of reviews. Also, join the dark side, we have cookies, enchiladas, we're sparkly, we can fly, and World Domination. Take that Government! What do you get if you're on the good side, a pat on the back. Bye! –Aj.**


	11. Swear on the river Styx

**Aj: I'm ditching my homework so here is another chapter. I thought of this chapter because in the battle of the labyrinth it didn't say Annabeth was his first kiss.**

_Flashback_

Our class had gone on a fieldtrip to a civil war exhibit and I had to wander away from the group. I had fallen into a ditch and I couldn't get out of it. I had tried calling for help a million times until Sam finally came. "Sam! Get me out!" I ordered. "What's the magic word?" She asked. "Please." I muttered. "That's not the magic word. I'll help you out. Sam you are…" She told me. "Sam you are… awesome." I grumbled. "Without the attitude please," Sam requested. "I am your elder after all." I glared at her. "You're only older than me by two months now help me out of this freaking ditch!" I yelled. "Be more respectful and I might help you." Sam argued.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Three things." Sam answered. "One, you have to finish your pledge to Kronos. Two, you have to do a prank for me." She listed. "And three?" I asked. "You have to kiss me." She answered. "Kiss you?" I asked again. She nodded. "Why would I want to waste my first kiss on you?" I asked disgusted. It's not that Sam wasn't pretty or anything, I was just an immature ten-year old though and I thought that was gross.

"I guess that you'll just rot in that ditch forever then." Sam laughed. I looked around me not knowing what to do when I finally came to a choice. "Fine, I renounce the gods and pledge my loyalty to Kronos. I'll do the prank and… kiss you." I caved. She nodded and held out her hand for me to grab onto. I grabbed onto it and was soon out of the ditch. She pulled me up to her face and kissed me on the lips for five seconds. My eyes bugged out and I stood there at a loss for words. "Swear on the River Styx that you'll never join the gods and you'll always be loyal to Kronos." She ordered me. "I swear on the river Styx that I will always be loyal to Kronos and never join the…"

"Percy Jackson! Samantha Elliot! What are you doing so close to each other!" Our teacher Ms. Jenson screeched. "Nothing." I lied. "So what's the prank?" I asked. "Follow me." Sam demanded. I did as told and followed Sam up a hill where a civil war cannon was along with three cannon balls. Sam pulled out a box of matches from her camo jacket. "You're going to see if this cannon still works." Sam told me. I grinned evilly and loaded the cannon. Sam aimed it for something, but I didn't pay attention to where it was aimed. "Ready to light this thing?" Sam asked lighting a match. I grinned and nodded. I took the match and lit the cannon.

It exploded ten seconds later and hit the school bus making it burst into flames and the force of the cannon ball sent the school bus tumbling down a hill. Sam and I fell to the ground laughing our butts off until Mrs. Jenson came up to us with fire dancing in her eyes. Percy Jackson! You are expelled!" She yelled at me. "Samantha you poor dear, are you all right? Did he force you to do that?" She asked sympathetically. You see, she always thought girls were innocent. She and Artemis could be best friends despite her being mortal and evil. "Yes your evilness." I responded. I didn't want Sam to get expelled too. Ms. Jenson then pulled me down the hill by my ear with me saying Ow every second because of her long nails and the force she was pulling me by. Sam wanted to protest and tell Ms. Jenson it was her fault, but she didn't get any time.

_Sam's P.O.V._

Percy had truly been my best friend when I was in fifth grade and I felt bad about betraying him like this, but Kronos had my parents' captive. Besides he was on Kronos' side, he just didn't remember because the evil gods hid the memory from him so that he wouldn't betray them. He remembered things that didn't affect them like some of our hilarious moments, but not the part where I was trying to convince him to join the right side. We were still following that stupid spider, but a gust of wind stopped us in our tracks. "What was that?" I asked. "I think it might be Pan." Percy answered. "What do you think Grover?" he asked turning around.

When he discovered that the others were missing he looked at me seriously. "We have to find them." He told me. "The spiders getting away though." I protested. "I'm not losing them again, plus when I was 10 you tried to trick me into joining Kronos. You owe me." He argued. I knew I had to do whatever it took to get him to forget about them. "They probably ditched us Percy." I told him. He shook his head. "They wouldn't do that, they're my best friends." He retorted. "I thought I was your best friend!" I yelled. "You were my best friend." Percy stated emphasizing the word were. I began to grow angry that he would just ditch me, especially for some dumb blonde. "You joined Kronos, you can't deny it." I told him. "What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"The gods clouded your memory, when you were ten you swore on the river Styx that you would always be loyal to Kronos." I explained. "I don't remember that." He told me. " I already told you that the gods clouded your memory so you wouldn't be able to remember. Kronos is the good guy Percy, do you remember all of those Greek myths where the gods were unfair and horrible to all of the heroes. After Thalia and Bianca saved Artemis and Annabeth they put them on trial. If you had been there, they would have put you on trial also. Do you realize how horrible they are Percy? I'm your best friend the others are just blinded.

"Join Kronos Percy. It'll be better for you. You could have anything you ever wanted, what do you get with the gods? Monsters trying to kill you and being used as tools. You have to face the facts, join Kronos. Percy looked unsure than I could hear footsteps coming our way and I knew it was that dumb blonde and the other pests. I knew that I only had one chance to get rid of them so I took it. I kissed Percy right when they were able to see us.

**Aj: I know a lot of you will hate Sam now that she kissed Percy, but trust me. She's just using him for the prophecy. Now put down all your guns and don't kill me. Also for those of you who haven't joined the dark side, join the Dark Side. We're special! Now review and tell me what you thought. I honestly don't like this chapter, it's short and Percy is being stupid as usual. Not enough action. Review! –Aj.**


	12. The Explosion

**Aj: Ha Ha! I made you wait for the action between Annabeth and Sam! Some of you even tried too kill me! I'm so proud. Let's see how many people will try to kill me after this chapter. Also, I will never join the good side.**

**Anika: Even for ice cream cake?**

**Aj: Ice cream cake? Hello good side!**

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

I walked along the labyrinth hallways following Sam and Percy's voices when she kissed him. He was trying to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. "I'll kill you!" I yelled as I unsheathed my knife. I wasn't exactly sure who I was going to kill though, probably Sam and then I would hit Percy for being such a Seaweed Brain. She came off of him and took out a long, iron sword that resembled Nico's, but had one major difference; it had a green liquid on it. Poison. My eyes widened and we charged each other. As she swiped at me I made sure to avoid getting scratched.

I looked her over and I instantly knew whose Olympian child she was. Hecate, goddess of magic. Her eyes glowed silver and soon all of my friends were in chains so that they couldn't interfere. I was on my own. I slashed my knife trying to hit her shoulder, but she teleported before I could hit her. She appeared next to Percy and grabbed his hair. She pulled out a knife that wasn't poisoned. Then she held it to his neck warning me. Or so I thought. She cut his camp necklace off and went back to fighting me.

I looked at the two beads on his neck tumble to the ground. Her sword appeared back in her hands and she slashed at me. I sidestepped and thank gods because if I didn't she would've cut my arm off. I looked back at my friends while ducking from a slice. Grover was gnawing at the chains and Tyson was pulling on his chains. Bianca and Nico were out of their chains probably by shadow travel and were helping Percy. "Shouldn't we do something?" Bianca asked as I stabbed Sam's arm. " I'm going to allow it." Percy answered. I smiled as he wiped off his lips trying to get any trace of Sam off of him.

She tried to slice my chest, but I kept the sword from touching me with my knife. She was forcing her blade even closer to my skin and I was struggling to keep it away from my grimy skin. Bianca looked at Percy and he nodded signaling for her to arch an arrow. She loaded an arrow and fired at Sam's leg. She dropped her sword and grabbed the arrow demolishing it with her bare hand. She grimaced, but then smiled. A container appeared in her hand and Percy realized what it was before any of us. He ran up to her and tried to pin her down. She pulled the plug and disappeared as Greek fire danced into my vision. I had been far enough away to only be trapped in the smoke, but Percy had been right next to it.

I wouldn't lose that kid again. He was like butter always slipping away from my grasp. I was coughing and struggling to find air from inside the smoke to no avail. It seemed to be endless and purposely making sure I couldn't find air. I saw black spots swarm my vision and I began to only think of smoke. It was clouding my brain and in an instant I was laying on the old bricks that Daedalus placed himself. I knew this was the end. I knew that I would never see the outside world again. Only smoke and flames. If I didn't survive, there was no way Percy would. I began to wonder what the underworld was like when you were actually dead.

I didn't have much time to wonder because a black figure picked me up in their arms and carried me in a hurry towards the flames. I thought he was going to kill me, but he just ran through them protecting me in his arms. He ran through the flames like he didn't even feel them. His body felt like it was hollow though. "Who are you?" I choked once we were free of the smoke. I looked up and saw someone I recognized. "Quintus?" I asked realizing who he was, but not quite sure. He nodded. "Rest my dear. We'll be safe soon." He told me. I nodded weakly then drifted into a deep sleep. Too bad there had to be a dream.

I was in the rummage of Talos where Percy had been buried alive. I dug through and found his motionless, pale body. I leaned down and checked his pulse. There was none. I began to stare at him shocked. How could he have died, he was alive now? I hoped. A few tears started to leak, but I forced them back. Even in a dream I wouldn't go soft. Besides, Percy was alive ten minutes ago and hopefully now. A shadowy hand then floated above Percy and closed its fingers around him. It dragged him down through the rummage and I amazingly followed them.

I saw it put one long finger on his chest right outside of Tartarus. A golden light enveloped around the finger and I saw Percy's chest start to rise and fall. He was still unconscious, but he was alive. He had been dead though. That thing resurrected him. What was it exactly?

Percy's began to float upwards and landed right outside of The Lotus Hotel and Casino. The scene changed and I saw Percy as a ten year old swinging with Sam. Percy was up as high as possible and I saw a familiar gleam in his eyes. "Don't do it Percy!" Sam ordered. Percy ignored her and jumped off of the swing soaring into the air. He was about 20 feet in the air and then his height began to decrease. He was still smiling and laughing though. Then, he hit the ground and lay motionless on the grass. "Percy!" Sam yelled as she rushed over to him.

She tried to shake him awake, but it was no use. He was unconscious. After about ten minutes though he woke up with a bloody gash on his forehead. "Let's do that again!" Percy laughed excitedly. Sam hit him on the head and smiled. "Looks like you have even more brain damage." Sam commented. Percy rolled his eyes and ignored the stares of other kids who had seen what he had done. "Percy that was so awesome!" a boy commented. Sam laughed as he had a goofy smile on his face that I loved. Do you want to come over to my house for pizza tonight?" Sam asked. Percy nodded and I woke up on a worktable.

I looked up and saw Quintus staring at me. "Good to see that you're up Annabeth." He remarked. "Quintus, where are my friends?" I asked. "I'm afraid that my real concern was saving you." Quintus answered. "Also, my names not Quintus its Daedalus." He told me. I stared at him in shock and disbelief, but that soon changed to anger when I realized he was telling the truth from his workshop. "What do you mean your concern was saving me? My friends could have died because of you! It would be all my fault because it was my quest!" I yelled. I slid off of the worktable and walked towards the door. "You could be the one to take my place." He answered. This got me furious. "Why me! I don't want to end up like you!" I spat. He nodded and I opened the door.

"Can I please have Ariadne's string.' I asked before I walked out. He nodded and pulled out a ball of yarn. "A mortal that can see through the mist is better though." Daedalus told me. "I don't have one do I? Also, I'm just making sure Luke doesn't get this." I informed. He nodded and I was about to walk out of the door when Sam appeared blocking the exit.

"You will provide excellent bait." She grinned. Sam then grabbed my shirt and I dropped the ball just as Sam disappeared with me a captive. Come on, really! Do I always have to be captured? This just wasn't fair.

**Anika: [Hands Aj piece of ice cream cake] Take that The Random Person! We have Aj, Nico and I'm An Idiot But Who Cares on our side. **

**Aj: Sorry, but I'm easily bribed. I'm so proud of all the death threats and attempted murders that you reviewers gave me. Let's see who can give me the best death threat or attempted murder and you may get in the Awards Ceremony. The swing thing in this chapter was based off of what actually happened today at recess. Yes, I'm young enough that I still have recess. Anyways, will Annabeth escape the titans? Did her friends survive? What will my crazy brain damaged mind think of next? REVIEW! Also, I have a poll up for best story idea. Vote for your favorite on my profile! That's about it Review and I'll see you guys next time! Bye! –Aj.**


	13. An early choice

**Aj: Here comes lucky # 13. **

_Tyson's P.O.V._

I had just gotten free of the mean chains when Greek fire exploded. "Brother!" I yelled. Next to me was the scary goat boy. "Peeerrrcccyyy!" He bleated. He looked at me pleading me to go and look for him and I nodded. The flames were funny looking and warm, but all I cared about was finding my brother. I looked around searching through the flames when I saw Annabeth being carried away by a man. This was a bad day. I started to cry, but the heat evaporated them quickly. I kept searching through the flames until they started to die down. Brother was nowhere to be found.

The ghost kids and the scary goat man looked at me in despair knowing that both Percy and Annabeth were missing. I started to sob and the ghost children tried to cheer me up, but it was hopeless. The two most important people besides daddy were gone. If I had just given the pearl to brother none of this would've happened. "It's okay Tyson. Percy was probably blasted somewhere in the tunnel." Ghost girl comforted. I nodded smiling. "Let's find brother!" I cheered. They nodded and we searched both ways looking for brother. We finally found him under some rubble unconscious. He was burnt all over and his hair was even blacker with ashes.

I hugged him tightly, but stopped when his face turned purple. Ghost boy took out some ambrosia and nectar and gave him a safe amount. Some color returned to his face, but he was still unconscious. "Brother wake up!" I commanded. Nothing happened. "He'll wake up soon Tyson. For now you'll just have to carry him until then while we try to find Annabeth." Goat man reassured cowardly. I nodded and slung his limp body over my shoulder. "A mean man took Annabeth away during the fire." I explained. "So we're looking for a mean man. That narrows it down." Ghost boy commented. Ghost girl gave him a stern look and then looked at me. "Let's try to find some water on the way." She suggested. We nodded and began to walk along. "What if she's at Mt. Tam again?" Goat boy asked. I shuddered remembering how brother almost died.

"Then we ask brother which way to go when he is done sleeping." I responded. "How would Percy know where to go?" Ghost girl asked. "His mother can see through the mist so he inherited the skill and he can lead us." I answered. "That's cool." Ghost boy responded. I nodded.

Then I felt brother disappear off of my back. "Tyson! Where'd Percy go?" Goat boy asked meanly. "I don't know! Brother disappeared." I sobbed. "Sam." We all realized at the same time.

_Percy's P.O.V._

I was on Mt. Tam. I shuddered when I remembered holding up the sky. Then I saw Kronos' golden coffin. I checked my pocket for Riptide and walked toward the coffin. Why couldn't I just end this now? Why did I have to make the choice when I'm 16? Why can't I stop the war now and save everyone's life? Why couldn't I just go right now and end this? Did I want to help the gods though? Should I just leave right now and forget both of them? There was the matter of my friends though. I opened the lid of the coffin that Kronos would be in and clicked Riptide. What I saw though was horrifying. In that coffin was the body of someone familiar. I couldn't believe who was in there. I just couldn't place it in my mind. In the coffin was my best friend Annabeth Chase. She opened her eyes and I saw that they were gold. I stepped back and dropped Riptide.

"Hello Percy. Nice of you to join us." Sam greeted behind me. I was too shocked to react. All I could do was stare at Annabeth who was missing the piece where her heart should be. I had to save her. I couldn't just leave her like this. Why was she like this? What happened to her after the explosion? I knew that I was dreaming, but demigod dreams always come true. They show us the past, the present, or the future. "You can take her place you know." Sam told me. "Why would I do that? Kronos would be able to control the prophecy if I did?" I responded still staring at Annabeth. "Because it's either you or one of your friends." She told me. "Plus you have to be the one to decide. Kronos just needs a host." She explained.

"How do I know that she would be safe if I did?" I asked. "Percy, why would we want her? She's no use to us. All we need is you, we would just let her go." Sam answered. She clicked her fingers and Luke came in holding Annabeth who was struggling. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Don't do it! I'll be fine!" I looked back from the coffin to Annabeth. "We know your fatal flaw Percy! It will kill you if Annabeth becomes Kronos' host because you refused for the gods!" Luke yelled. "I don't have to make a choice until I'm 16. So back off!" I retorted. Luke scowled at me.

I saw Annabeth stop struggling against Luke for a second then look at me with pleading eyes. She was begging me to help her. In that instant I knew that wasn't Annabeth. "Where's the real Annabeth?" I asked. Luke looked at me like I was dumb or at least tried to. "She's right here dummy." Luke gestured to Annabeth.

"That's not the real Annabeth. She's begging me to help her. Annabeth would have hit me for considering your deal. I bet she got away from you, but you still want me to believe that you have her." I replied. "When did you get so smart? I thought you still had brain damage from jumping of the swing." Sam asked. "It happens when you hang around Annabeth so much." I explained. "This is stupid!" Luke exclaimed letting go of _Annabeth_. "Just push the boy in!" Luke yelled. "This is a dream though. How could you push me in?" I asked. "This isn't a dream. Sam brought you here after the explosion." Luke explained. I gulped. This was bad, very bad.

I checked to see if Riptide had returned to me, then I uncapped it. Sam paused and backed away from my sword. Luke on the other hand did not. While I was busy guarding myself from Sam, Luke had been able to get next to me. I felt him kick me in my stomach then I fell backwards. I started to fall in the coffin, but was able to regain my balance. My sword had been knocked out of my hand though so I was completely vulnerable. Great. Before I could try to avoid them both though Annabeth appeared out of nowhere taking her hat off. She stabbed Sam in the back and smiled intensely enjoying that she just killed Sam. Luke had been able to get Sam's poison sword though and he scratched Annabeth with it. "What's it going to be Percy? Are you going to be Kronos' host or Annabeth?"

**Aj: Mwahahahahaha! Cliffy! Gasp! Who will become Kronos' host? VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO BECOME KRONOS' HOST IN THE REVIEWS! Also, I didn't get many reviews last chapter probably because I joined the good side. [Grabs ice cream cake] So I'm back to the dark side and I'm stealing the ice cream cake! So join the dark side and REVIEW! Bye! -Aj.**


	14. Kronos' new host

**Aj: Don't kill me! I'm sorry for not updating in like a week, but I'm an idiot but who cares got me hooked onto Maximum Ride so I had to finish the whole series before I could update so go kill her! Here's your long awaited chapter and for all of you Maximum Ride fans I will post a Maximum Ride story after I complete the sequel to my other story Apollo's Hunters. Yes there will be a sequel to that! Here's Chapter whatever chapter we're on now!**

Percy's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this. First, I wake up with skeleton warriors surrounding me and I'm told that I lost my memory. Then I get kidnapped along with Nico and we were forced to hold up the sky unless we wanted the other killed. Then, I get lost in the labyrinth and almost sold back to the titans. As if that weren't enough, my best friend, Sam, turned out to be one of Kronos' little meanies. Then Annabeth had to fight Sam the poison demon and Sam cheated with Greek fire and blew us up. Is it impossible for me to die? Then she kidnapped Annabeth. Then me…again.

This is just what every fourteen year old has to go through I guess. What are you going to do? I guess that psychotic titans from Greek mythology and evil traitors are just drawn to kids my age. All a part of growing up I guess. It might help that my dad is Poseidon and there's a prophecy probably revolving around me, but no biggie. It's not like monsters attack me and an evil titan lord tries to get you to be his host by holding your best friend hostage, oh wait…that does happen. At this moment Kronos, who just happens to be my grandpa (he owes me 14 birthday presents by the way) is trying to force me to help him with the downfall of the Olympian gods. Just something every grandpa asks you I guess.

"Well Percy, what's it going to be? You or Annabeth?" Kronos asked in his spine chilling voice. "Don't you ever get tired of being evil?" I stalled. Luke glared at me and then smiled evilly. This wouldn't be good. That's when I saw why he was smiling, Sam was gone. In an instant, her hands pinned mine behind my back. "Get away from him!" Annabeth ordered Sam weakly. Sam of course paid no attention and ignored her. "This is not good." I commented.

Nobody had time to respond though because Bianca, Tyson, Nico, and Grover soon ran up panting. "Peeeeerrrrrrcccccccyyyyyy!" Grover bleated running towards me ahead of the others. He tried to tackle Sam off of me, but she sidestepped and Grover tripped on her foot…into the open coffin. "Grover!" Bianca, Nico, and I yelled as the lid came on him and trapped him with Kronos. "Goat boy!" Tyson hollered. Annabeth squinted in pain miserably because of the poison and the loss of Grover. "This is terrible!" Luke shouted. "That klutz ruined our plan to control the prophecy! Now Kronos is stuck inside of a satyr!"

"Wait. I thought you had to bathe in the river Styx to take a titan into your body." Sam commented. "That's for people with human blood, the satyr just has satyr blood so Kronos is now stuck inside of him." Luke answered disgusted.

"Get Kronos out of Goat boy!" Tyson bellowed ferociously surprising everyone. At this point Luke had let go of Annabeth and she was cradled in a ball on the rocks. I kneed Sam and when she let go of me I ran to check on Annabeth. "How o we cure her?" I asked Luke angrily. Bianca and Nico looked paler than usual. "She's fading, we have to do something quick." Nico announced rushing to Annabeth's side. Luke hadn't even noticed us, only the figure rising from the coffin that was Grover.

"Grover?" I asked until I saw his gold eyes. It wasn't the gold that made you want to look at them, it was a gold that was filled with evil and longed for revenge. Grover/Kronos looked at me coldly. "Hello Jackson, watching your girlfriend die I see." He scowled.

"She's not my girlfriend." Was all I was able to say. He sneered at me. "Castellan! Armstrong! What day is it?" Kronos asked Sam and Luke. "August 5th." Luke answered. I didn't breathe as soon as he had said that. "I'm almost 15?" I asked the others. "No boy you were dead for months, you're almost 16." Kronos/Grover answered coldly. I looked at the others in shock and they seemed as confused as I was. "Brother died?" Tyson asked blubbering. "It was only one month!" Bianca protested. Grover/Kronos laughed evilly. "We paused you and your camp for months in time so we could resurrect the boy peacefully and nobody would know that time has passed." He explained.

Bianca and Nico froze. "You…resurrected…Percy?" Nico asked shaking from fear of something. "Why do I have the feeling that you guys know something that I don't?" I asked. "Percy, if someone resurrects you then you have to follow orders from them with your life." Bianca answered. "The rules state that you now have to join Kronos." Nico finished glaring at Grover/Kronos. "What!" I yelled. Luke smirked and dragged me away from Annabeth by the back of my shirt that was already in rags from the explosion.

"Welcome to the titans army Jackson." He greeted.

"I'm not joining you no matter what the rules say. There's no way you can get me to join you!" I growled.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Luke retorted. He then tossed Bianca a bottle that said _Antidote_. She hesitantly poured it into Annabeth's mouth and she began to cough and wake up. "What happened?" She asked confused. I tried struggling against Luke, but he had a good grip and restrained me. I knew there was one way out, but it required a sacrifice. Kronos/Grover was getting ready to attack my friends and I remembered something Luke told me when I was 12. _ 'Grover messes up everything he touches. He even confused the curse.'_

Let's hope that he can mess up Kronos' curse I thought. There was a rock ledge above him that looked loose, if I could knock it down maybe Kronos would be knocked out of him. The sacrifice you ask. The rock ledge was hanging over me too. I kicked Luke where I knew it would hurt then as he crumpled in pain I ran and stuck Riptide where the boulders could come loose and topple. Kronos turned around just as huge boulders started to topple. "Go! Run!" I yelled as my friends noticed what would happen to me. "Percy! You'll die!" Annabeth yelled trying to convince me to let go of my hold on Riptide. "It's the only way! I should have died anyways before." I answered. "Go! For me!" I pleaded. She was about to refuse but she saw the serious look on my face so she nodded sadly and ran with the others away from Mt. Tam. just as the ledge crumpled and I was buried in a tomb of stone, encased forever.

**Aj: Gasp! Thanks to The Random Person for the idea of Grover possessed by Kronos. So did this chapter make up for the late update? Remember that was entirely I'm An Idiot But Who Cares' fault so attack her. As for me killing off Percy, well…let's see how many attempted murders are aimed at me. If there are a lot then I'll add a twist, if not I'll put one more chapter in this story then complete it so you better review! Also, I put a new poll on my profile so vote on that. That's about it! Review or else this story will be completed soon! Bye! –Aj.**


	15. Epilogue and AC

**Aj: Holy crap! Almost 150 reviews! At first I had no idea where this story was going, but this is just awesome guys! So I know that you guys are totally going to hate me for this, but this story is now over. Here's the epilogue and Awards Ceremony.**

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

I couldn't believe that stupid Seaweed Brain had to be a stupid hero and sacrifice himself for humanity. I mean who does that? Am I not more important than billions of stupid mortals? Now Grover and Percy were gone, stupid prophecy. Why couldn't I just be friend with someone like Travis Stoll? I shuddered at the thought as we were racing down Mt. Tam. for our lives. "Annabeth, you know that if he didn't do that then Kronos would have risen. You would have done the same thing." Bianca told me as a tear escaped. Tyson on the other hand was bawling his eyes out over the loss of Percy. "I'll IM my dad to make sure no one can resurrect Percy again so this doesn't happen again." Nico informed us.

Tyson and I stopped in our tracks and glared at him. "What if I wanted to resurrect Percy?" I asked angrily. "We were going to bring brother back to life." Tyson informed angrier than I'd ever seen him. It actually scared me a little. "Sorry guys, but Hades is defiantly going to make sure Percy never comes back to life again. Nico and I will make sure that he gets a fair trial though. Also, you can always join the hunters." Bianca told me. I nodded. "Okay, I'll join the hunters. You better make sure that Seaweed Brain goes to Elysium though." I agreed solemnly. Bianca smiled happily, but froze with a look of fear in her eyes, Nico did the same. "He's alive." Nico and Bianca informed at the same time before they collapsed. "Can't anyone ever kill that boy?" I asked happily as Tyson gave me a rib cracking hug. "You know that no one can kill me Annabeth. I thought you were smarter than that Wise Girl." A familiar voice laughed behind us. My smile grew wider and I turned around to see Percy smiling his trademark grin. Bruises were all over his body and his left arm looked broken, but other than that he seemed perfectly fine. I went right up to him and punched him in the gut. "That's for scaring me." I told him smiling. He smiled back and we headed back to camp forgetting all about Grover.

_Grover's P.O.V._

I couldn't control anything, Kronos was in complete control. That's when rocks tumbled on top of me and I heard a painful, agonizing shriek and felt him forced out of my body. Somehow, I felt myself drifting until I opened my eyes and saw a girl with sleek, long black hair and a cotton white dress. She had a purple flower in her hair and her eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender (**This was how I pictured her in my head)** "Who are you?" I asked just noticing how much pain I was in. "My name is Calypso."

_The End._

**Aj: I thought that was the perfect ending! Calypso found happiness, but not with Percy, with our favorite little goatie. That one was for you The Random Person. I might do a one-shot about them after I finish my other stories. I liked this epilogue. I even put in a cute percabeth part where she punched him in the gut. Classic, just classic. Now it is time for the award ceremony! Yay finally!**

**Funniest Reviewer: The Random Person! Congratulations! Your prize is that you can help me with the sequel to Apollo's Hunters!**

**The Randomest Reviewer: I'm an idiot but who cares! Congratz! Your prize is a sneak peek at the first chapter of The Maximum Ride story that I will be making soon!**

**The Best Story Idea: Remembers but pretends to forget by I'm An Idiot but Who Cares! You're getting a lot of rewards! Did you rig the vote? Hmmmm! JK. Your prize is a sneak peek at the first chapter of the sequel to Apollo's Hunters! **

**Craziest Reviewer: Son of the Sea 12! Congratz! Your prize is that you can either see a sneak peek of my Maximum Ride story or the sequel to Apollo's Hunters! **

**Most frequent reviewers: The Random Person, Hot Chocolate in Summer, and I'm An Idiot But Who cares. None of you reviewed every single chapter though, so it's just honorable mention. How dare none of you review every single chapter? Even you Sam. **

**First Reviewer: I'm An Idiot But Who Cares. Not only for this story, but also for my first story and you stuck by me and my stories and I thank you for that. Here is your prize, public advertising on a popular story! All of you Maximum Ride fans listen up! I'm An Idiot But Who Cares has a great story that you may never find unless you act quickly. So go to her profile and read it and review….or else.**

**Most Popular Chapter: Chapter 3! Yay my lucky #.**

**Least Popular Chapter: Chapter 12. That's when I joined the good side again, figures. At least I'm back on the Dark Side now!**

**Fave Reviewer: There are 2 actually. I'm An Idiot But who Cares and The Random Person! You both crack me up and have long reviews that I love! I love all of my reviewers actually so the prize to all of you is my Grolypso one-shot coming up. **

**I would like to recognize Hot Chocolate in the Summer for guessing the prophecy right.**

**I would also like to list all of my reviewers who joined the dark side that I'm so proud of!**

**Aj**

**The Random Person**

**Son of Hades911**

**clashgrrl**

**PJOfreak123**

**HotChocolate in Summer**

**Goddess of Discord and Cookies**

**42 is the answer**

**Totally not Kronos**

**The Wizarding Demigod**

**LemonStickInsect**

**Son of the Sea12**

**Congratulations dark siders!**

**So since this is the end of the story [tear] you can always check my other ones out to fill in the void. That's about it. I guess I'll see you in another story. Bye! -Aj.**

**Anika: Bye and I'm proud of all you who had sense and joined the good side. Also to The Random Person, I did not bribe Aj with the ice cream cake, I persuaded her. That's about it, Bye! –Anika.**

**Goodbye! The End.**


	16. Big news

**Aj: Big news guys! I posted the one-shot of Grover and Calypso and it is up now! I called it Groverlypso and it leads to something BIG. What is it you ask? Read to find out and don't forget to review. I still love reviews. So go and check it out and I'll see you then! –Aj.**


End file.
